List of football players from small colleges
This article is for American football players who played college football at small colleges (or large colleges with less well-known football programs) which do not have their own categories under Category:College football teams. As enough players from a college show up here, a category for that college may get created; if so, remove the player from this list and give his article a link to the new category. Please don't remove players unless such a category is created. Abilene Christian University * John "Bradshaw" Layfield * Wilbert Montgomery Appalachian State University * Dexter Coakley * Daniel Wilcox University of Arkansas at Monticello * Derick Armstrong University of Arkansas at Pine Bluff * Chris Akins * Dante Wesley Augustana College (Illinois) * Ken Anderson * Kevin Kaesviharn Azusa Pacific University * Christian Okoye Bethune-Cookman College * Nick Collins * Larry Little * Rashean Mathis University of British Columbia * Bill Crawford Bucknell University * Clarke Hinkle * Sam Havrilak University of California at Davis * Rolf Benirschke * Ken O'Brien Cal Poly Pomona * Jim Zorn Cal State-Bakersfield * Stephen Neal Central Connecticut State University * Richard Grieco University of Central Oklahoma * Keith Traylor Central State University * Hugh Douglas * Erik Williams Central Washington University * Jon Kitna University of Chicago * Jay Berwanger The Citadel * Nehemiah Broughton Clarion University of Pennsylvania * Reggie Wells Colgate University * Dan Fortmann Colorado College * Glenn Presnell Compton Community College * Joe Perry (football player) University of Delaware * Rich Gannon * Andy Hall (football) (after Georgia Tech) Delaware State University * Darnarien McCants * Jamaal Jackson * John Taylor (American football player) Drake University * Billy Cundiff Eastern Illinois University * John Jurkovic * Tony Romo Eastern Kentucky University * Alex Bannister Eastern Washington University * Jesse Chatman * Lamont Brightful * Michael Roos Elizabeth City State University * Jethro Pugh Emporia State University * Leon Lett Fordham University * Vince Lombardi * Alex Wojciechowicz Fort Valley State University * Greg Lloyd * Tyrone Poole Furman University * Sam Wyche Gardner-Webb University * Jim Maxwell Georgia Southern University * Rob Bironas * Adrian Peterson (Chicago Bears) Glenville State College * Scott Otis Gonzaga University * Tony Canadeo Grand Valley State University * Keyonta Marshall Gustavus Adolphus College * Ryan Hoag Hardin-Simmons University * Bulldog Turner Hastings College * Marc Boerigter Hofstra University * Wayne Chrebet Howard University * Ronald Bartell * Marques Douglas Idaho State University * Merrill Hoge * Marvin Lewis Illinois State University * Duane Butler Indiana University of Pennsylvania * LeRon McCoy Itawamba Community College (formerly Itawamba Junior College) *Joe Horn *Norman Hand John Carroll University * London Fletcher Knoxville College * Grady Jackson Kutztown University of Pennsylvania * Andre Reed Lambuth University * Ron Dixon Langston University * Thomas "Hollywood" Henderson Lawrence University * Dave Jennings Liberty University * Wayne Haddix * Samkon Gado Livingstone College * Ben Coates University of Maine * Mike Flynn *Brandon McGowan University of Manitoba * Israel Idonije University of Maryland Eastern Shore * Art Shell University of Massachusetts Amherst * Jeremy Cain * Greg Landry * Marcel Shipp McGill University * Jean-Philippe Darche McKendree College * Josef Spudich McNeese State University * B.J. Sams Michigan Tech University * Joe Berger Midwestern State University * Dominic Rhodes Minnesota State University Moorhead (formerly Moorhead State University) * Nikita Koloff Mississippi Valley State University * Deacon Jones * Jerry Rice Missouri Southern State University * James Thrash * Rod Smith (NFL football) Missouri State University (formerly Southwest Missouri State University) * Brad St. Louis University of Montana * Doug Betters * Justin Green (football player) Montana State University * Ken Amato * Joey Thomas Montclair State University * Sam Mills Morehead State University * Phil Simms Morgan State University * Leroy Kelly * Willie Lanier * Rosey Brown Mount San Antonio College * Alfonso Boone University of Nebraska at Omaha * Chris Cooper (football player) University of New Hampshire * Jerry Azumah * Dan Kreider Nicholls State University * Chris Thompson (football player) University of North Alabama * Harlon Hill North Carolina A&T State University * Elvin Bethea * Curtis Deloatch * Qasim Mitchell North Carolina Central University * John Baker Jr. * Louis Breeden University of North Dakota * Jim Kleinsasser North Dakota State University * Lamar Gordon * Robert Hunt (football player) Northeastern University * Sean Jones (defensive end) University of Northern Colorado * Vincent Jackson * Dirk Johnson * Aaron Smith (football player) University of Northern Iowa * Eddie Berlin * Kurt Warner Northern Michigan University * Steve Mariucci Northern State University * Ronnie Cruz Northwest Missouri State University * Jamaica Rector Northwestern Oklahoma State University * Patrick Crayton Northwood University * Dedrick Roper Occidental College * Jack Kemp Ottawa University, Kansas * Derrick Ward Ouachita Baptist University * Cliff Harris University of the Pacific (formerly College of the Pacific) * Eddie LeBaron * Gene Thomas * Craig Whelihan Palomar College * Tom Dempsey Pittsburg State University * Kendall Gammon * Brian Moorman Portland State University * Neil Lomax Prairie View A&M University * Clem Daniels * Ken Houston Queen's University (Canada) * Mike Schad Regis University (formerly Regis College) * Arnie Herber Robert Morris University * Hank Fraley Sacramento State University * Lonie Paxton * Daimon Shelton Saginaw Valley State University * Todd Herremans St. Lawrence University * Dave Jennings University of St. Thomas (Minnesota) (formerly St. Thomas College) * Walt Kiesling Sam Houston State University * Josh McCown Santa Clara University * Brent Jones Savannah State University * Troy Hambrick * Shannon Sharpe Scottsbluff Junior College (now Western Nebraska Community College) * Dick Lane Sonoma State University * Larry Allen South Carolina State University * Orlando Brown (football player) * Harry Carson * Deacon Jones University of South Dakota * Matt Chatham South Dakota State University * Josh Stamer * Adam Vinatieri Southeast Missouri State University * Kelvin Anderson * Willie Ponder Southern University * Mel Blount * Aeneas Williams Southern Connecticut State University * Joe Andruzzi Southern Illinois University * Jim Hart * Brandon Jacobs (after Auburn University) State University of New York at Cortland * Kevin James University of Tampa * John Matuszak Tarleton State University * James Dearth University of Tennessee at Chattanooga * Terrell Owens * Gene Roberts (Football player) Tennessee State University * Richard Dent * Joe Gilliam * Ed "Too Tall" Jones * Simon Shanks Tennessee Technological University * Frank Omiyale Texas A&M University-Commerce (formerly East Texas State) * Cedric Bonner * Harvey Martin Texas Southern University * Winston Hill * Cortez Hankton * Michael Strahan Texas State University-San Marcos (formerly Southwest Texas State) * Ricky Sanders Trinity Christian College * Karl Hankton Tusculum College * Ricardo Colclough Towson University * Sean Landeta Tuskegee University * Frank Walker (football player) * Harry Williams (football player) Valdosta State University * Jessie Tuggle Virginia State University * Billy McMullen Walla Walla College * Michael Sellers Wayne State University * Paul Butcher (NFL player) * Mike Kostiuk Weber State University * Jamie Martin (football player) Western Carolina University * Brad Hoover * David Patten * Clyde Simmons * Willie Williams (football player) University of Western Ontario * Tyrone Williams (wide receiver) West Virginia Wesleyan College * Cliff Battles Widener University * Billy "White Shoes" Johnson Wichita State University * Miller Farr * Bob Long * Bill Parcells Williams College * Jack Maitland Youngstown State University * Ron Jaworski * Ed O'Neill (after Ohio University) * Jeff Wilkins Category:College football players